Yami No Hikari
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Sebagai seorang nuke-nin seperti Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata saja sudah cukup untuk melengkapi hidupnya yang penuh dengan cerita kelam. SasuHina. Modification canon. Mind to review?


**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran seperti difict-fict sebelumnya. Aneh, kacau, diksi bad, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan sangat OOC). Author kerasukan jin jadi mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang menyertai fict ini=_=**

 **Modification canon**

 **DLDR, ga suka SasuHina lebih baik menyingkir sebelum anda menyesal/?**

 **Psssst, difict ini Neji-kun my hanibaniswiti masih hidup oke gengs?:(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun.." Gadis manis berambut indigo panjang itu tersenyum setelah akhirnya terbebas dari Mugen Tsukoyomi . Gadis itu bahagia, akhirnya perang dunia ninja keempat telah selesai. Meskipun banyak yang gugur, tapi akhirnya aliansi shinobi memenangkan peperangan. Semua ini tentu saja berkat kerja sama para aliansi shinobi, dan tentunya tak luput dari peran penting sang pahlawan dunia ninja, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih lirih saat melihat para _rookie_ yang sudah kembali tersadar dari genjutsu sialan itu satu persatu mulai menghampiri sang pahlawan dunia –Uzumaki Naruto-, sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata pujian pada putra Hokage Kilat Kuning tersebut –tak terkecuali Sakura yang _katanya_ mencintainya-. Pria yang selalu bertampang _stoic_ itu menunduk, dalam hati menyesali perbuatannya.

 _Andai aku tak meninggalkan desa dan berniat menghancurkan desa, aku pasti... apa yang kau pikirkan baka Sasuke!_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dalam hati tersenyu miris dalam hati. Memangnya siapa yang mau menerima _nuke-nin_ paling diburu sepertinya? Yang berniat menghancurkan desa tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu terdiam dibarisan paling belakang para _rookie_ sambil meremas dadanya pelan, menahan sesak yang sejak tadi menjalar didadanya. Bagaimana tidak, sang pahlawan dunia ninja sedang diberi ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, disampingnya ada Sakura yang ikut menimpali candaan ringan Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Jika biasanya Sakura akan bersikap _tsunder,_ namun kali ini ia nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hinata memaksakan senyum dibibirnya.

 _Memangnya siapa aku?_

"A-akkkh.." Hinata yang berada dibarisan paling belakang, langsung menoleh otomatis saat mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Netra sewarna bulannya melebar saat melihat Sasuke sang _nuke-nin_ yang juga membantu Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya, nampak merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang hilang.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah dibanjiri dengan keringat, sambil menggigit bibirnya ia terus menahan darah yang masih mengalir dari tangan kirinya. Hinata menyentuh lengan kanan Sasuke tanpa ragu, menyingkirkan sebelah tangan yang tersisa dari Uchiha muda itu, kemudian melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya pada lengan kiri Sasuke yang dibanjiri darah.

"P-pendarahannya ti-tidak akan berhenti s-sebelum diberi pe-pertolongan pertama. _G-gomen_ S-sasuke- _kun_ , ijinkan aku mengobatinya." Sasuke tertegun menatap gadis dihadapannya, yang mau membantu _nuke-nin_ sepertinya. Disaat semua teman-temannya menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan pelukan selamat, gadis ini yang sepertinya juga ingin memberikan ucapan selamat justru menghampirinya –sebelum menghampiri Naruto- untuk membantu mengobati lengannya.

Aliran _chakra_ berwarna hijau mulai berpendar dari telapak tangan sang gadis, membuat Sasuke kembali meringis ketika merasakan sebelah lengannya yang sudah hilang terasa sakit. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rintihannya. "A-aakh." Sasuke jatuh terduduk sambil terus menahan sebelah lengannya yang sakit, Hinata yang sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama ikut terduduk untuk terus mengobati Sasuke. "T-tahan sedikit la-lagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hah..Hah..Hah.." Nafas Sasuke memburu saat Hinata selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama untuknya, keringat deras masih membanjiri keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. Hinata merogoh kantung disaku belakangnya, kemudian mengambil perban dan plester yang memang selalu ia siapkan didalam kantungnya. Dengan terlaten ia membalut sebelah lengan Sasuke yang hilang, ia menghabiskan satu gulungan perban untuk membalut luka tersebut agar darah yang mengalir tidak semakin banyak.

"S-sudah selesai," Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya menatap _onyx_ sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang diberi senyuman, tertegun. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah gadis ini, namun Sasuke tidak ingat. Lama meninggalkan desa membuatnya melupakan beberapa hal, termasuk teman-temannya sesama ninja Konoha.

"Siapa kau?" Mulut yang sedari tadi hanya mengeluarkan rintihan itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang sedikit...ajaib?

"E-eehh?" Hinata mengedipkan netra bulannya beberapa kali, kemudian tertawa pelan. Benar, Sasuke mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung. Wajar bila Sasuke tak mengenalnya. "A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. K-kita satu kelas saat di _akademi_."

Hinata kembali terkekeh kecil saat melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, raut wajahnya tengah berpikir, dan itu terlihat sangat lucu dimata Hinata. "K-kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali setelah kau meninggalkan desa. W-waktu itu didesa langit, a-aku juga pernah mendapat m-misi untuk membawamu pulang ke desa,"

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Urusai!"_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu gadis ini. Ya benar, gadis ini adalah ninja Kohona yang pernah ia temui didesa langit. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja merasa aneh, mereka satu _akademi_ bahkan satu kelas, namun Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan gadis ini. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang kebanyakan menggilainya, gadis ini jelas tidak ada dibarisan para perempuan berisik yang selalu mengelu-elukan namanya.

" _Arigatou_ ," Setelah itu Sasuke menghilang bagaikan angin dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata yang masih mencerna bisikan dari Sasuke nampak terdiam sembari berpikir. "H-huh?" setelah tersadar bahwa sang Uchiha terakhir menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya pada Hinata, gadis manis itu tersenyum kecil.

 _Dia tidak seburuk yang orang lain kira.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Perang telah usai, kelima desa besar akhirnya berdamai setelah peperangan berakhir. Kelima desa besar tersebut kini bahu membahu untuk tetap menjaga perdamaian dunia. Konoha mengalami beberapa perubahan yang signifikan, perbaikan sebagian bangunan desa yang hancur dilakukan. Desa yang kini dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi – _rokudaime hokage_ \- nampak semakin berkembang pesat.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju gedung hokage. Tadi Neji berkata bahwa Kakashi-sama memanggilnya. Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, didepan pintu ruangan Hokage. Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, menunggu respon dari sang pemilik ruangan.

"Masuk!" Setelah mendengar seruan sang Hokage berambut perak, Hinata memasuki ruang Hokage. Gadis itu membungkuk kemudian tersenyum. " _Hokage-sama_ memanggilku?"

"Tidak perlu memakai _suffix-sama_ begitu," Kakashi menggerakan tangannya didepan dada sembari tersenyum kikuk, Hinata tersenyum maklum. _Jounin_ yang merupakan mantan guru tim tujuh ini memang tidak pernah mau dipanggil dengan sebutan hormat seperti itu.

"Hinata kau sedang kosong kan? Maksudku, kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan akhir-akhir ini bukan?" Kakashi memulai penjelasannya, Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"H-hai, _Hokage-sama_."

" _Yokatta_! Aku ingin memberikanmu misi, Hinata- _chan_. Kau bersedia atau tidak?"

"M-misi? Misi apa i-itu, _H-hokage-sama_?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya," Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya yang tak gatal, mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan misinya pada Hinata. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia sedang bingung, ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bertanya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Begini, emm—"

"K-katakan s-saja, _Hokage-sama_."

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas perlahan, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius. "Aku ingin kau merawat Sasuke selama ia masih dirumah sakit,"

"H-huh?" Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka pertanda ia tengah dalam keadaan kaget luar biasa. "A-aku? M-merawat S-sasuke- _kun_?" Iris lavender Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Kakashi mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "K-kenapa a-aku?"

"Begini Hinata, Tsunade- _sama_ tidak bisa merawat Sasuke karena ia sedang menyelesaikan penelitian tentang lengan dari sel Hasirama- _hokage_ untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Shizune pun turut andil dalam membantu Tsunade-sama. Aku bisa saja menyuruh Sakura untuk merawat Sasuke, tapi Sakura sudah ditugaskan langsung oleh Tsunade- _sama_ untuk merawat Naruto."

" _S-souka_?"

 _Sakura-san, ka?_

Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya Kakashi berat mengatakan pada gadis ini jika Sakura yang ditunjuk langsung untuk merawat Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Tenten untuk merawat Sasuke, bisa-bisa Sasuke mati terbunuh alat ninja miliknya." Kakashi meringis membayangkan kejadian tersebut, biar bagaimanapun, Tenten adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat dalam menggunakan alat-alat ninja didesa Konoha. "Dan aku juga tidak mungkin meminta Ino yang merawat Sasuke, Ino sudah menjadi guru para _Genin_ sekarang,"

Hinata mengiyakan dalam hati. Yamanaka Ino memang _kunoichi_ yang mengagumkan, selain wajahnya yang cantik rupawan, ia juga terlahir dari klan hebat _Yamanaka_. "Hanya kau yang kosong sekarang ini, Hinata. Dan aku lihat, kau juga tak banyak bicara seperti teman perempuanmu yang lainnya. Sasuke akan mudah diatur jika kau yang merawatnya, bocah itu sangat tidak menyukai gadis yang berisik." Kakashi mendengus teringat akan sifat menyebalkan muridnya itu, diam-diam Hinata tertawa mendengar dengusan Kakashi yang secara tidak langsung mengumpat mantan muridnya itu.

" _A-ano_ , kapan aku b-bisa mulai merawat S-sasuke- _kun_?" Iris hitam Kakashi berubah cerah saat mendengar pertanyaan yang Hinata ajukan, ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Kau bersedia merawat bocah itu, Hinata?"

"Umm, a-akan kucoba semampuku, H-hokage- _sama_."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, didepan ruang rawat Lavender nomor 2707. Gadis itu ragu, antara masuk atau tidak. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia hanya berdiri mematung dihadapan ruang rawat tersebut. Sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu ruang rawat dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada.

"Hn," Hinata membuka pintu dengan perlahan, kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam, yang mendapat pandangan bertanya dari Sasuke yang tengah berbaring diranjang. " _A-ano_ , S-sasuke- _kun_. Mu-mulai s-sekarang, aku y-yang akan me-merawatmu." Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, sebelah lengannya meremas ujung jaketnya menahan gugup.

"Kau... Hyuuga Hinata itu, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang ternyata mengingatnya. "Ha'i." Setelah meyakinkan diri, akhirnya Hinata masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sasuke, dan berdiri disamping kanan ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"K-kenapa a-aku harus takut pada S-sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku pengkhianat desa, aku _nuke-nin_ paling dicari, orang yang bisa membunuhku pasti akan mendapat bayaran besar bahkan dari kelima desa,"

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan senyum lembut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya secara tegas. "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak seperti itu," katanya. Ia mengambil sebuah apel, kemudian mulai mengupas apel tersebut sambil melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sasuke- _kun_ adalah korban kekejaman pemerintahan desa terdahulu. Orang lain tidak berhak menghakimi Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata memberikan potongan apel untuk Sasuke yang langsung diterima pria itu.

"Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya bagi _klan_ Uchiha dan bagi desa Konoha," Sasuketertegun, betapa gadis ini begitu tulus. Disaat orang lain mengutuk mati-matian _klan_ Uchiha, gadis ini justru berbeda. " _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , tinggalah disini. Ditanah kelahiranmu, ditanah leluhurmu. Kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu disini dan menanti kepulanganmu sejak lama."

Hinata berdiri, tanpa tahu bahwa kalimatnya barusan membuat keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu terdiam. Ia mengambil perban dan plester baru yang tersedia dinakas, kemudian dengan telaten mengganti perban dikening Sasuke. Gerakan tangannya begitu halus, _luwes,_ seakan takut menyakiti Sasuke. Sasuke memandang gadis yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Pipi gadis itu sedikit _chubby_ dengan rona merah alami, bibir gadis itu berwarna pink. Hidung yang mungil namun terasa sangat pas, bulut matanya lentik dan lebat. Iris lavendernya yang menawan. Serta rambut indigo panjang milik gadis itu mempunyai harum yang khas. Parfum gadis itu juga tidak menyengat, wanginya lembut seakan menggambarkan karakter Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

" _Sasuke-kun, habiskan makanamu!"_

" _Sasuke-kun, sepulang dari sekolah rapikan sepatumu. Jangan ditaruh sembarangan,"_

" _Putraku memang hebat! Tousan pasti bangga padamu, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Tapi Tousan selalu membanggakanmu didepan Okaasan, lho."_

" _Suatu saat, kau pasti bisa melampaui Aniki, ne Sasuke-kun? Ganbatte!"_

"...- _kun_?"

"Sasuke- _kun? D-daijoubu_?" Hinata mengguncang pundak Sasuke pelan saat tak mendapat respon dari pria itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terkisap, seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. " _D-daijoubu_? A-apa ada yang sakit? Aku t-terlalu kencang me-memasang perban mu?" Gadis manis itu menatap Sasuke cemas, kekhawatiran tampak jelas dari wajah cantiknya. Sasuke lagi-lagi tertegun.

" _Okaasan_.." Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya, membuat gadis itu merona dan memekik terkejut. " _Anata ga inakute sabishii. Zutto kangaete iru yo_." Lirih, bahkan sangat lirih. Hinata terdiam, pria disampingnya, yang sedang memeluknya erat, tengah merindukan mendiang Ibu kandungnya, sedang memikirkan Ibu kandungnya. Netra lavender Hinata berembun, seakan ia dapat merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh pria dingin ini. Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, saat Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan ragu dan menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke guna menenangkannya. "Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kenapa?"

" _N-nani_?"

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan _Okaasan_? Wajahmu, rambutmu, bahkan suaramu. Kenapa Hyuuga? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Hyuuga!" Suara sang _nuke-nin_ terdengar begetar, pun dengan punggungnya yang selalu nampak kokoh.

"M-menangislah, j-jika itu bisa membuatmu me-merasa lebih ba-baik."

"Tch! Sialan!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yami no Hikari : Cahaya Kegelapan(?)

Anata ga inakute sabishii. Zutto kangaete iru yo: aku merindukanmu, aku sedang memikirkanmu. benar gak ya itu bahasa jepangnya '-'a

Nggg '-'a ngerasa kaku banget setelah sekian lama ga nulis dan publish cerita :(

adakah yang merindukan Jishin? xD #TIDAAAAAAK!

xixixi, bukannya ngelanjutin fict yg lauin, malah publish cerita baru yg kayaknya bakalan terlantar lg :(

gomenne, minna-san *bungkuk-bungkuk*

mungkin kalau mood membaik, seminggu sekali bakalan publish beberapa cerita yang belum selesai '-'a

ide ini udh lama nyangkut tp baru sempat terealisasikan :')

betewe eniwey baswey, data I'm sorry mom hilaaaang T_T padahal sudah siap publish, tp ternyata my flashdisk berubah menyeramkan T_T

sedang diingat-ingat jalan ceritanya huhuhu

emm, baiklah, apakah minna-san bersedia untuk mereview? '-'a

arigatou na,

salam hangat,

Hyuuga Jishin (istrinya Hyuuga Neji xP)


End file.
